Daisy
by HrWeasley
Summary: The usual Ron loves Hermione, Hermione loves Ron but it takes a little bit of Weasley mischief for anything to happen. COMPLETE...for now!
1. Daisy

DICLAIMER- Not mine, J.K Rowling's.

* * *

**Daisy**

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not..." Hermione sighed. "Why do I bother with such childish things?"

Hermione sat in the garden of the Burrow absentmindedly pulling daisies from the grass. She wistfully glanced over towards the lake where her two friends were splashing each other and generally having fun.

Normally Hermione would sit and read a book, but today she just couldn't seem to concentrate.

It was the summer before their final year at Hogwarts and Hermione's thoughts kept drifting into the future. Where would they all be in just a few years time?

Her reverie was broken by drips of water falling onto her upper torso. Looking up she saw a looming redhead with a mischievous grin.

"Hi Ron...can I help you?"

"Well you could join us down in the lake." Ron stated seriously, though the glint remained in his eyes.

"I don't really feel like it." She replied while returning her gaze to the daisy in her hand.

"I'm sorry but that's the wrong answer." Ron stated in a game show voice.

Hermione mentally slapped herself for introducing him to television.

"Look Ron, I'm perfectly happy sitting here thinking about... well sitting here."

"Right. You look so happy. I can just feel the happy vibes."

"So I'm not happy as such, but I'm content with sitting here."

That didn't seem to be the right answer either as Ron pulled her up from the grass quickly lifting her to carry her down to the lake as she kicked and screamed the whole way.

"RONALD WEASLEY! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" She screeched at the top of her lungs.

He was about to. He really was. But it felt so good her being in his arms...

"OW! What was that for?" He asked her as he was forced to set her down on the ground. She replaced her shoe to her foot, after checking it for damage from Ron's head.

"You deserved it. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go back to the grass." Hermione said defiantly as she began to march back up the bank.

"Actually I do mind." He said as he grabbed her around the waist, swinging her round so that her feet were dangling above the water's edge.

He awaited her to tell him to "PUT ME DOWN!" before casually dropping her in the lake. The water was just shallow enough for her to be able to stand.

"ROOOOOOONNNNNN!" She bellowed much like Mrs Weasley.

"This isn't going to be good." Harry grimaced as he swam over to the shallow end and quickly hoisted himself out of the lake. He gave Ron an 'I'll see you later – if you survive' look as he walked into the house.

Ron turned around to see a very bothered Hermione standing on her tiptoes, a finger pointed at his chest.

"You are so dead." She said in a very low and threatening tone.

Ron gulped.

"I can't believe you would drop me in the lake, fully clothed no less!"

"Would you prefer to go skinny dipping?" Ron asked with a small smile before realising that he had long since over stepped the mark. His smile soon dropped down into a terrified stare as Hermione gave him a look that could kill the dark lord himself.

Hermione simply shook her head and walked up to the Burrow before locking herself in Ginny's room.

"Good going mate." Harry said as Ron stormed into the kitchen.

"Well how was I meant to know that she would get so mad? It's only a bit of water...no harm done."

"I don't think she sees it that way."

"I would have actually killed you if you'd done that to me." Ginny said as she finished drying the breakfast dishes.

Ron groaned whilst dropping his head onto his cross arms. Ginny pulled up a chair beside him at the table and reassuringly rubbed his back.

"She'll get over it. Once she's changed into dry clothes and got all the lake gunk out of her hair."

Harry stifled a laugh. The look on Hermione's face was priceless. That added to the fact that she looked like something from a swamp made it the funniest thing he'd seen in ages.

Hermione sat in her room, brushing through her newly washed hair.

"I can't believe he would drop me in the lake. I had no idea how disgusting it was...eugh. But even if it wasn't disgusting, what's the point in dropping me fully clothed into a lake?"

"Perhaps it was humorous?" Ginny questioned from the doorway.

"Yeah...so funny my sides are hurting."

"Well we all know my brother has no brains. He just didn't think about the consequences of dropping you in the lake. Any excuse to just touch you is enough."

"Yeah, no brains at all. Of course I'm going to be mad after being dropped into the lake...it really is disgusting..."

"Uh huh." Ginny nodded as she listened to Hermione ramble on about everything until she finally stopped and looked up at her.

"Touch me? Why would he want to touch me?"

Ginny shook her head. For someone so smart Hermione really was dumb.

"Oh I don't know... do you ever just want to touch someone? Just being one step closer to them makes your heart flutter. Being in their arms makes your insides melt..." Ginny said with a mischievous smile. She could see Hermione glance towards the window. A rosy tint was rising to her cheeks.

"Never. Boys are just stupid." Hermione said matter-of-factly though she was still had a far-off look on her face.

"So if someone who you might be mad at came up right now and placed his strong arms around you, you wouldn't feel a thing?"

Hermione's eyes fluttered as she returned to looking at things around the room. A small smile was twitching on her lips as she thought of being held by him. She sighed.

"I knew it! You love Ron!" Ginny squealed as she ran over to sit beside her friend.

"GIN! Not so loud!"

"So you admit it? You love him?"

"Love? Love is really big Gin. I'm not sure I could say love."

"What do you feel then?" Ginny asked, eyes wide, mouth twitching.

"I don't know...it's hard to describe. I guess I want to be with him all the time and when he's there I want to talk to him...even though all we do is fight. When he had his arms around me it felt great; I didn't want him to let me go ever. But he threw me in the lake, drowning all those happy feelings and any hope that we could ever be more than just friends. Not that I mind being just friends..."

"First off Ron loves you. Secondly you love him."

Hermione looked at her friend sceptically. She might just be able to convince herself that she loved Ron cause the thought of spending eternity with him didn't make her want to go to lock herself in the Astronomy Tower, but him love her? Ha! Impossible! Ron loves pretty girls, like Fleur. She could never be one of those. **'And who would want to be? All looks and no brains. If he doesn't love me for me then I don't want him to love me. Why can't he love me?'**Seeing the forlorn look on Hermione's face Ginny took it upon herself to smack some sense into her brother... **'Oh...smacking would be nice!'** Ginny thought to herself as he hugged her friend.

After "speaking" to Ron she found that angle was a dead cause.

"Who ever thought there were so many ways to grunt?"

"Oh there are loads of ways to grunt, right Gred?"

"OH YEAH... you can hmm, or grr or mutter.."

"Or grumble, and then there's the classic..."

"Oomph." Fred and George said together.

"Thanks for that guys...you're so much help."

"Fred and George, reporting for duty. How can we be of assistance?" The twins said together as they

saluted their little sibling.

"It's freaky when you do that...but you can help me knock some sense into our darling brother."

"Percy?" George asked with a confused face.

"NO! Ron!" Ginny said as she dropped down onto a chair in the kitchen.

"Oh yeah...he needs some sense knocked into him..."

"...A lot of sense." George finished.

"So, have can you come up with a plan?" Ginny asked. She was pleased to see her brothers nod enthusiastically.


	2. Chain

DISCLAIMER-Not mine, J.K. Rowling's!

* * *

**Chain**

"So what's the plan?"

"Well we were thinking..." George started.

"That our dear brother..." Fred continued.

"Is a lost cause." They said in unison.

The deadly glare from their only sister was enough to make them quickly add,

"But Hermione...well, we think you can work with her."

"Me?" Ginny questioned.

"What you have to do is...."

The plan was simple, full proof. It took place in Hermione's favourite spot so nothing could be easier.

"Hermione, do you want to go sit in the garden?" Ginny asked as her friend gazed out the window.

"No." She replied bluntly.

"We could sit in your favourite spot under the tree." Ginny suggested.

"Gin, I really don't feel like it."

"Come on. It'll be fun."

"Not while _he's _out there, okay?"

"He's not."

So she lied. All she had to do was get Hermione into the garden. Then their plan could be put in place.

Once in the garden it was obvious that Hermione was as alert as always.

"GIN!! YOU SAID HE WASN'T HERE!"

"Who wasn't here?"

"Ron" Hermione whispered as she realised how close they were to her two best friends.

"OH, you meant him? I thought you meant Percy."

"PERCY? WHY WOULD I MEAN PERCY?" Hermione screeched at the top of her lungs.

Over at the lake Ron was straining his ears to hear their conversation.

"HE ISN'T HERE!" Hermione shouted.

"PERCY,I MEAN PERCY!" She continued.

"Percy? Why would Hermione want Percy to be here? OH she must like him...after all they have so much in common. And me, well I'm just stupid Ron." 

Ron continued to put himself down as the two girls proceeded to the favourite spot under the tree, Ginny half carrying, half dragging her friend in the general direction.

"SIT THERE AND MAKE A DAISY CHAIN NOW!" Ginny growled at her friend. When Ginny growls you do as she says.


	3. Jinx

Disclaimer-Not mine, J.K Rowlings

* * *

**Jinx**

Ginny sat beside her friend and watched as she concentrated much too hard on a daisy chain, even for Hermione. She didn't even notice the fact that Ron kept looking up at her from the lake with a forlorn look. Ginny of course noticed and wondered why her brother would not have his usual goofy grin on as he glanced at his "friend".

While Hermione concentrated the perfect opportunity was provided for the plan. Instead of working on her own daisy chain, Ginny pulled out one she made earlier. Or rather the Kings of jokes and tricks did.

"Would you like to swap chains when we're done? We could wear them as friendship bracelets. I'm sure you know a charm to stop them from wilting." Ginny suggested.

"Sure." Hermione said as he fiddled with the chain in her hand, biting overly hard on her bottom lip. It was obvious that it wasn't that challenging, but somehow Hermione wasn't as focused on the job as she wanted everyone to believe.

**'Stupid chain. Stupid daisies. I hate daisies. They are supposed to bring hope and yet they are so easily trampled down.'** Hermione thought to herself as she resisted the urge to crush the chain in her hands.

When she was finally done, Ginny handed Hermione the chain and helped her put in on her wrist. She kept her eyes fully focused on the chain so that Hermione would not be able to see the glint in them.

"There." She said as she finished tying it round her wrist. "So Hermione, what's your middle name?"

"Aphrodite." Hermione said before quickly covering her hands with her mouth. She didn't want to answer that. She didn't want anyone to know that. Why did she say that?

"Oh that's pretty! That's the goddess of love! Why did you not want anyone to know?"

"Well if anyone knew that then they might also know my initials." Hermione covered her mouth again. Not only had

she given away her middle name, she'd spelt it out to Ginny why she hated it so much. She mentally slapped herself and then bit down hard on her bottom lip so as not to reveal any more.

"HAG!" Ginny screeched as she began to shake with laughter, tears running down her cheeks.

"Who's a Hag?" Ron asked as she walked back up to the house. He hadn't meant to speak to them but Ginny seemed to be laughing so hard it was obviously something he wanted to know.

"No one, it's my initials." Hermione said before she could stop herself.

'What's wrong with me? Why can't I just shut up??'

"Oh well, you aren't a hag so it's ok." Ron said as he turned away to proceed back up to the house.

**'I don't cry. I don't cry. Guys don't cry. So what if Hermione loves Percy. Who bloody cares?'**

"Don't swear Ron."

"WHAT?" Ron turned round again to find Hermione very close to him.

"I said don't swear. And I don't love Percy."

"Who said you did?"

"You did."

"No I didn't!" Ron shouted as his mind raced. Had he been thinking that or did he say it outloud?

"Yes you did. Just there now. I heard you. You said 'I don't cry. I don't cry. Guys don't cry. So what if Hermione loves Percy. Who bloody cares?'"

"You just swore."

"Hmm. I guess I did. But it was just to prove a point."

"OK. So you don't love Percy..."

"No."

"Who do you love then?" Came a voice from behind her. Or rather two voices that could easily be mistaken as one.

"RON." Hermione said bluntly, before covering her mouth quickly yet again and of course following it by a mental slap.

When she turned around from answering the twins so witnessed Ron running off towards the house.


	4. Ending

Disclaimer-Not mine, J.K Rowling's.

* * *

**Ending**

"Ron what are you doing?" Fred asked as he stared at the small cupboard.

"I'm hiding."

"And how long do you expect to be hiding for?" George asked whilst stifling a laugh.

"As long as I possibly can."

"I don't think that'll be very long." Fred said, more to George than to Ron.

The cupboard was small and as the twins imagined, Ron was sat as upright as he possibly could be with his legs pulled up as close to his body as he could in such a small space, and even then the door wouldn't fully close.

"Why are you hiding?" Ginny asked from behind her older brothers.

"Because you have put some sort of hex on Hermione and I don't want you to do the same to me!"

"No we haven't. Why do you think we would hex Hermione?" Ginny asked sincerely, but quickly. She knew if either of her brothers opened their mouths Ron would knew they were hiding something, even though they were masters at lying.

"Cause she's saying stupid things like she loves me. I know Hermione really well. She's anything but stupid."

"Why is it stupid to love you? I love you..am I stupid?" Ginny asked sweetly.

"You have to love me. You're my sister. Relations don't count."

"Well Hermione knows you as well as I do, if not better. Maybe she sees some of the good things I see."

"I doubt that. Not unless you put her under some spell."

"We didn't hex Hermione, okay? And she does love you even if you don't believe it. What does she have to do to prove it to you?" Ginny asked as it finally occured to her how stupid her brother really could be.

Time rolled by while Ron thought. What would make him believe that Hermione really loved him. If they stopped fighting? Nah, he loved fighting with her. It made him feel alive and he loved her more every time she expressed her opinion. Life would be so dull if she never told him what she thought. The only thing that game to mind was a kiss. He remembered overhearing Hermione sing a song about it. Maybe that was the only way. He wasn't about to say that to his sister though.

"You really haven't hexed her?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? NO!"

"Ok, I think I need to go talk to her."

Down in the kitchen Hermione sat at the table, staring over her hot chocolate. The sweet smell filled her nose but her mouth tasted of salt as tears trickled down her face. She'd finally said how she felt and it meant nothing. It had repulsed him to the point of him running away.

"He hates me."

"Who hates you?" Ron asked as he sat down beside her.

Hermione didn't reply. She simply turned her head so he wouldn't be able to see her tear-stained face.

"Hermione. Hermione, look at me." He reached up and tilted her head towards him. He softly rubbed his thumbs across her cheeks removing the tears that had finally stopped.

Her eyes met his. They were filled with hope and longing and even though her hair was a mess and her face red and blotchy, she still looked beautiful to him. Everything seemed perfect at that one particular moment. The pain and fear melted away.

And then it happened. A kiss that made the entire world disappear. Nothing else could ever compare to it. It was simple but perfect in every way. And somewhere deep inside they both felt complete as happiness swept through them.

Hermione sighed as they broke away. It was better than anything she ever could imagine.

"That was nice." She murmurred.

"Yes it was, but perhaps a little bit more practice..."

"We really need to teach him some lines.."

"Yeah, how about the one about you know...yeh you know..." Fred said with a wink to his brother.

"Will you guys leave him alone? It was cute...and I don't want another one of you!"

Fred and George exchanged glances...she really was going to regret that.

"We're going to teach you to love us...and Harry!" They said with their trademark smiles.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I did want to make it better but didn't have time (I do know that Hermione's middle name isn't what I wrote but I needed to give her an A middle name). 


End file.
